


Fluffy Dildo

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordslibrary,dildoandfluff





	Fluffy Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> [Smowkie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie) and I decided to do another drabble thing where we found three words and each wrote a 100 word drabble with them. This is mine, and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13413912) is hers.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/169850520469/stiles-derek-hissed-we-are-supposed-to-be)

“Stiles,” Derek hissed. “We are supposed to be  _ studying. _ ”

“I am studying,” Stiles said. He didn't even bother to lift his eyes from his book.

“Studying History. Not looking at pictures of… is that a dildo?” Derek asked, nervously glancing around the library to make sure they were alone.

“I think so,” Stiles said before tipping the book sideways.  “It is a bit fluffy, though, isn't it?” Stiles looked up and Derek was scared of the twinkle in his eyes.

“Let's buy one!” 

Derek groaned and hid his face behind his hands. His boyfriend would be the death of him.


End file.
